Abkürzungen Überblick
Ihr seid gerade frisch in Azeroth angekommen? Und wundert Euch, warum die Leute im Chat-Fenster so komisch kommunizieren? Ihr lest, was sich in vier Jahren WoW entwickelt hat: WoWisch, ein Mix aus mehr oder minder korrektem Deutsch und Englisch. Vor allem in den Hauptstädten wird man mit LFG, VK und WTS zugespamt ... äh ... zugetextet. Da werden Epics gecheckt, Ports nach UC verlangt und ganz hinten will einer BFT gezogen werden, bietet dafür sogar Gold an. Aber besonders in Gruppenabenteuern geht es linguistisch heiß her. Damit Ihr wisst, was Ihr tun sollt und was Ihr besser lasst, haben wir die wichtigsten WoW-Phrasen für Euch übersetzt. (Quelle: http://wow.buffed.de) Anmerkung: Die hier aufgezählten Abkürzungen sind auf einem Rollenspielserver wie der Forscherliga nur höchst ungern im normalen /s-Chat gesehen und sollten daher vermieden werden. Im Suche-nach-Gruppe-Chat scheiden sich die Geister, jedoch fühlen sich gerade Rollenspieler deutlich eher angesprochen, wenn man das gewünschte Instanzziel oder seine Anfrage dort voll ausgeschrieben und ohne Abkürzungen zum Ausdruck bringt. Nutzt diese Liste daher ausschließlich, um für euch Kryptisches zu übersetzen. Vermeidet, selbst auf derlei Kürzel und Fachchinesisch zurückzugreifen. A thumb|AFK (Away from keyboard) * ADD - Gegner, die zusätzlich in einen bereits gestarteten Kampf eingreifen * AFK - Away from keyboard - bin grade nicht am PC. Zu langes AFK-Gehen in einer Gruppe ohne vorherige Ankündigung kann schnell zu Unmut bei den anderen Mitgliedern führen. * AGGRO - Bedeutet, dass ein Monster wütend auf euch ist und ihr es sozusagen „aggressiv“ gemacht habt. Es wird jetzt versuchen, sich euch zu nähern und euch anzugreifen. Mobs werden aggro, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kommt.“ Häufig benutzt ist auch das Synonym Havis, das schlicht das gnomische Wort für Aggro ist. * AGGROMOB - Gegner, der angreift, ohne dass Ihr ihn zuerst angreift * AH - Auktionshaus * AOE - Area of Effect - Flächenzauber, die Schaden machen oder heilen; wird auch als AE bezeichnet * AQ 20 - Ruinen von Ahn'Qiraj, eine Schlachtzuginstanz für ehemals 20 Spieler der Stufe 60. * AQ 40 - Tempel von Ahn'Qiraj, eine Schlachtzuginstanz für ehemals 40 Spieler der Stufe 60. * ATM - At the moment - im Augenblick B * BfA - Battle for Azeroth * BFT - Blackfathom-Tiefen, die Tiefschwarze Grotte in Eschental. * BG - Battleground - Schlachtfeld * BOE - Bind on equip - wird beim Anziehen an den Charakter gebunden * BOON - Rückwärts von "Noob", Neuling. Noch uncooler als N00b. Lieber nicht benutzen. * BOP - Bind on pickup - wird beim Aufheben an den Charakter gebunden * BR - "Battlerezz" - der Druiden ureigene "im Kampf wiederbeleben"-Fähigkeit * BRB - Be right back - bin gleich wieder da * BRT - 1. Blackrocktiefen (Schwarzfelstiefen). 2. Be right there - bin gleich da. * BT - Black Temple, engl. für den Schwarzen Tempel im Schattenmondtal. * BTW - By the way - übrigens * BUFF - Stärkungszauber, der auf ein Monster oder einen Spieler gewirkt wird. Dabei handelt es sich um eine vorübergehende Verbesserung der Charaktereigenschaften. * BWL - Blackwing Lair - der Pechschwingenhort. C * CAREBEAR - Spieler, der lieber seine Freunde durch Heilmagie, die Zubereitung eines leckeren Essens, oder einfach nur ein paar liebe Worte unterstützt, und sich eher aus Kämpfen raushält. * CASTER - Ein Charakter in einer Gruppe, der im Kampf eher seine Magie verwendet und den Nahkampf seinen Freunden überläßt. Magier zum Beispiel, oder Hexenmeister. * CC - Crowdcontrol - Kontrolle über den Gegner mittels Verbannen, Fesseln, Betäuben, Schafen etc. * CD - Cooldown - Abklingzeit einer Fähigkeit * CU - See you - man sieht sich D * DANG - Darn, damn - verdammt, oft in Verbindung mit "Gosh dang it" ("Gott, verflucht") * DB - Düsterbruch in Feralas. * DD - Damage Dealer - Schadensklasse. Schadensverursacher können besonders gut innerhalb kurzer Zeit viel Schaden verursachen. Betrachtet man Tanks als Marathonläufer sind Schadensverursacher im Vergleich dazu Sprinter. Sie versuchen, ihren Gegner so schnell wie möglich zu beseitigen und dabei gleichzeitig so wenig Schaden wie möglich einzustecken. * DEBUFF - Schwächungszauber, ein negativer Zauber, der eine betroffene Einheit schwächt. * DISPELL - Aufhebung eines negativen Effekts. Manchmal wird hierfür auch der Begriff: Decursen gebraucht, welcher sich auf das Addon Decursive, eine Hilfe zum dispellen, bezieht. * DK - Death Knight, engl. für Todesritter * DKP - Dragon Kill Points - werden von Gilden als Entscheidungsmittel benutzt, um Beute aus Schlachtzügen zu verteilen * DM - Deadmines, die Todesminen in Westfall. * DMG - Damage - Schaden * DND - Do not disturb - bitte nicht stören. Mit dem Befehl "/DND - ... ", z.B. "/DND - Ruhe!", kann man das ganze auch noch deutlicher formulieren. Wird ein Spieler im DND-Modus angeflüstert, erhält derjenige dann eine entsprechende Meldung. * DOT - Damage over time - Schaden-über-Zeit-Zauber * DOWN - Ein Gegner oder ein Gruppenmitglied stirbt * DPS - Damage per second. Schaden pro Sekunde, die Haupteigenschaft jeder Waffe. * DR - Diminishing return - Effekt, der dafür sorgt, dass das wiederholte Wirken von gegnerkontrollierenden Fähigkeiten auf ein Ziel immer kürzer anhält * DROP - Beute E * EP - Erfahrungspunkte, auch "XP"; wird auch als "Experience" verwendet: Erfahrung in einem Kampf * Epixx - Epischer Beutegegenstand, der auch mal für Diskussionen in der Gruppe sorgt * Encounter - Kampf im weitesten Sinne, oft als Bosskampf verwendet F * Fail - Etwas ist total in die Hose gegangen * Farmen - Ausdauernd Ressourcen/Ruf/bestimmte Gegenstände sammeln * FC - Falscher Channel; auf dem Schlachtfeld auch als flagcarrier - Flaggenträger - gebräuchlich * FDS - Festung der Stürme im Nethersturm. * FEAR/EN - Furcht: Fähigkeit von Bossen oder Spielern, die Euch kopflos herumlaufen lässt * FH - Full Health, vollständige Gesundheit * FM - Full Mana, vollständiges Mana * FOLLOW - Jemanden folgen * FPS - Frames per second - Menge der einzelnen Bilder, die pro Sekunde auf dem Monitor dargestellt werden * FTW - For the win - jemanden oder etwas hochleben lassen G * G - Grin - *g* - Grinsen * GANKEN - Gegnerische Spieler an einem bestimmten Ort abpassen, um ihren Charakter wiederholt umzubringen * GCD - Global Cooldown - globale Abklingzeit * GG - Good game - gutes Spiel; oft auch als doppeltes Grinsen benutzt * GL - Good luck - viel Glück * GM - Game Master - Mitarbeiter von Blizzard Entertainment, die Spielern helfen, sie unterstützen, und falls nötig regelwidriges Verhalten bestrafen. * GREED - Gier - will man einen Gegenstand nur verkaufen, meldet man Gier an * GRIEFER - Eine Person, die absichtlich versucht, andere Spieler zu ärgern oder zu belästigen. * GRIND/EN - Wiederholt Gegner umbringen, um ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen * GS - Gesundheitsstein der Hexer; auch: Gesu * GZ - Gratulation, auch "gratz" H * Healer - Heiler. Heiler haben besondere Fähigkeiten, mit denen sie ihre eigene Gesundheit und die anderer Spieler schnell wiederherstellen können. Sie sind in Gruppen besonders hilfreich, da selbst die hartgesottensten Tanks Heiler benötigen, die sie so lange am Leben erhalten, bis die Schadensverursacher ihre Aufgabe erledigt haben. * HC - Heroic - heroische Instanz, auch: hero * HDB - Hallen der Blitze in Ulduar. * HDS - Hallen des Steins in Ulduar. * HDW - Höhlen des Wehklagens im Brachland * HDZ - Höhlen der Zeit in Tanaris. * HF - Have fun - Viel Spaß * HOT - Heal-over-Time - Heilung, die über Zeit wirkt * HP - Hit Points - Lebenspunkte I * IC - Abkürzung für InCharakter und bezeichnet das Rollenspieltechnische ausleben des Charakters. Alles was der Charakter sagt und tut entspricht seiner Rolle. Gegensatz zu OOC, was für Out Of Charakter steht. * IDD - indeed - in der Tat * IF - Ironforge - Eisenschmiede * IGNO - Jemanden ignorieren * IMBA - imbalanced - nicht ausbalanciert im Sinne von "extrem besser als Vergleichbares" * IMO - In my opinion - meiner Meinung nach * Imho - In my humble opinion - meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach * Inc - Incoming - Gegner oder Freunde erreichen in Kürze die Gruppe * IG - Ingame; im Spiel * Ini - Instanz, auch: inze * Inv - Invite - ladet mich ein * IRL - In Real Life - im wirklichen Leben K * KARA - Karazhan, eine 10 Mann Schlachtzuginstanz für Stufe 70 im Gebirgspass der Totenwinde. * KITEN - Eine Taktik, bei der ein Spieler durch kontinuierliches Weglaufen außer Reichweite eines Feindes bleibt, während er ihm gleichzeitig Schaden zufügt. L * L2P - Learn to play - "Lerne erst, wie man richtig spielt" * LAGg - Hohe Latenz, was von der Serverseite zu Verzögerungen führt. Kann auch an der Verbindung liegen. * LBRS - Lower Blackrock Spire - Untere Schwarzfelsspitze * LEECHER - Während die Gruppe die Gegner vertrimmt, steht der Leecher daneben und guckt untätig zu. * LFG - Looking for group - jemand sucht Anschluss an eine Gruppe * LFM/LF - Looking for more/members - jemand sucht Mitspieler für seine Gruppe * LOL - laughing out loud - lauthals lachen * LOOT - Beute * LOS - Line of sight - Sichtlinie, ohne die die meisten Charaktere einen Gegner nicht angreifen können M * MAIN - Hauptcharakter eines Spielers * MC - Molten Core; engl. für Geschmolzener Kern. * MMO - Massively Multiplayer Online, Synonym für * MMOG - Massively Multiplayer Online Game * MMORPG - Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game * MORG - Leichter auszusprechende Kurzform von MMORPG * MOB - Kurzform von Mobile, Bewegliches Objekt. Wird gewöhnlich als Synonym für Monster verwendet. Zum besseren Verständnis sollte man jedoch präzisere Ausdrücke verwenden, z.B. Monster, Händler, Questgeber, etc. * MOUNT - Reittier * MP5 - Mana-Generation pro fünf Sekunden * MT - Main-Tank - Haupt-Tank N * N8 - G'Night - Gute Nacht, auch: "Gn8" * Naxx - Naxxramas, Schlachtzugs-Instanz * Need - Braucht man einen Gegenstand, meldet man "Need" an * Nerf - Abschwächung eines Talents, eines Gegenstandes oder einer Fähigkeit * NEWBIE - Neuling. Ein Begriff mit dem manchmal neue Spieler gemeint sind, der manchmal aber auch aussagt, dass ein Spieler nicht besonders gut ist. * NEWB - Abkürzung für Newbie. Siehe oben. * NINJA - Jemand eignet sich einen Gegenstand an, ohne die Gruppenmitglieder um Erlaubnis zu fragen * N00b - Anfänger, auch: nicht sonderlich talentierter Spieler. Eine unglaublich uncoole Art, „Newbie“ zu schreiben. Lieber nicht benutzen. * NP - No problem - kein Problem * NPC - Non-Player Character, auch Nicht-Spieler-Charakter. Ein Charakter, der nicht von einem Spieler, sondern von der WoW-Engine gesteuert wird. Dies schließt alle Monster, Questgeber und Händler mit ein. In der Kategorie:Person bzw. Kategorie:NSC sind einige solcher NSCs aufgeführt. * NSC - Siehe NPC; deutsche Bezeichnung. O * OOC - Abkürzung für Out Of Charakter und bezeichnet das Rollenspielfremde verhalten. Man befindet sich nicht in der Rolle sondern ist der Spieler hinter dem Charakter. Im Gegensatz dazu ist ein guter Spieler auf einem Rollenspielserver immer IC. OOC wird oft einer Aussage voran geschrieben um kenntlich zu machen das die folgende Äußerung nichts mit dem Charakter zu tun hat. Jegliche OOC Äußerungen haben aber in normalen Gespräch (/s) nichts zu suchen. * OG - Orgrimmar * OMG - Oh my God! - Heiliges Kanonenrohr * OOM - Out of mana - habe kein Mana mehr * OOR - Out of range - nicht in Reichweite * OS - Obsidiansanktum, eine Schlachtzugs-Instanz unter dem Wyrmruhtempel. * OT - Off-Tank - Neben-Tank P * Pat - Patrol - patroullierende Gegner * PET - Ein Tier oder ein dämonischer Familiar, ein vom Spieler gesteuerter NSC. Zum Beispiel ein Wolf, ein Sukkubus o.Ä. Begleiter von Jägern und Hexenmeistern. Kann aber auch ein ganz gewöhnliches (und unheimlich süßes) Haustier sein. * Pls, plz, plx - Please - bitte * Port - Portal, teleportieren * Pot - Trank * Proc - Kurz für Special Procedure - ein Effekt einer Waffe/eines Talents/einer Fähigkeit, die zufällig auslöst * PULL - Einer der Spieler der Gruppe geht voraus und lockt ein oder mehrere Monster zurück zur Gruppe, damit sie gemeinsam angreifen kann. Auf diese Weise kann verhindert werden, dass zu viele Monster gleichzeitig angreifen. * PVE - Player versus Environtment - Spieler gegen die Spielwelt. Also gegen computergesteuerte Gegner. Standard. Rollenspiel ist optional und alle Spieler-gegen-Spieler-Kämpfe müssen in beiderseitigem Einverständnis stattfinden. * PVP / PvP - Player versus Player - Spieler gegen Spieler. Für Spieler, die nach einer Herausforderung suchen. Auch hier ist Rollenspiel optional, aber Spieler der feindlichen Fraktion können euch fast überall und immer angreifen. Seid also auf der Hut! Q * QQ - "Jammern hat doch eh keinen Zweck" R * RAR-MOB - Besonders selten vorkommender Mob. * RAID - Schlachtzug, Schlachtgruppen-Instanz * RE - Bin wieder da * REG/EN - Regenerate - Mana/Lebenspunkte regenerieren * REPPEN - Reparieren * RESIST - Widerstehen eines Zaubers * RESPAWN - Das Wiedererscheinen von bereits getöteten Gegnern * RF - Ragefire Abgrund, der Flammenschlund unter Orgrimmar. * RL - 1. Real Life - das wahre Leben außerhalb von WoW. 2. Raid Leader - mit starken Nerven ausgerüsteter Leiter eines Schlachtzugs * ROFL - Rolling on floor laughing - vor Lachen am Boden kugeln * ROOT/EN - Jemanden bewegungsunfähig machen * RP - Rollenspiel. S * S1 bis S5 - "S" steht für Season und beschreibt mit der Ziffer die Rüstungen und Waffen, die in dieser Arena-Saison käuflich sind. * Sheep - Magier verwandelt ein Ziel * Skill - Talent, Können; kann auch Fähigkeit eines Gegners bedeuten * SMALL PETS - Haustiere. Spieler können ihre eigenen Haustiere besitzen! Die kleinen Kerlchen sind zwar nur Dekoration und deswegen im Kampf auch wenig hilfreich, aber wer jemals einen süßen kleinen Drachenwelpen gesehen hat weiß, warum jeder ein Haustier haben sollte! * Snare - Einen Gegner verlangsamen * SnD - Slice and Dice. Kurzform der Schurkenfähigkeit Zerhäckseln. * Spec - Die Skillung, für die Ihr Euch entschieden habt * Sry - Sorry - Entschuldigung * Ss - Der Seelenstein des Hexenmeisters * Stack - Ein voller Stapel (meist 10 oder 20 Stück) eines Gegenstandes * Stun - Betäubung eines Ziels * SW - Stormwind - Sturmwind T * T0 bis T7,5 - "T" steht für Tier und bezeichnet eine Ausrüstungsserie, die oft nur in Schlachtzügen erbeutet werden kann * Tank - Krieger, Todesritter, Druide oder Paladin, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners auf sich zieht und die Aggro hält. Tanks kämpfen, indem sie mehr aushalten als ihre Gegner. Diese schlachtgestählten, robusten Charaktere können viel Schaden wegstecken, bevor sie besiegt sind. In Gruppen besteht die Aufgabe eines Tanks darin, Monster dazu zu bewegen, sie selbst statt die verletzlicheren Charaktere in der Gruppe anzugreifen. * TB - Thunderbluff - Donnerfels * TDM - Terrasse der Magister auf der Insel von Quel'Danas. * TRASHMOB - Monster, denen man auf dem Weg zu den jeweiligen Bossen in den Instanzen begegnet. * THX - Thanks - Danke * TS - TeamSpeak - Voice-over-IP-Programm * TWINK - Zweit-Charakter eines Spielers. Ein Charakter geringer Stufe, der durch Charaktere höherer Stufe mächtiger gemacht wurde, meistens durch bessere Rüstung und Waffen als die, die er bei dieser geringen Stufe sonst hätte. U * UBRS - Abkürzung für die Obere Schwarzfelsspitze. Kurzform von (engl.) Upper Black Rock Spire. * UC - Undercity - Unterstadt * UI - User Interface - die Aktionsleisten und Anzeigen, über die Ihr Charakter und Fähigkeiten steuert V * Vk/wts - Verkaufe; jemand möchte etwas verkaufen * Vz - Verzaubere W * WB - Welcome back - Willkommen zurück * WoD - Warlords of Draenor * WTB - Want to buy - jemand will etwas kaufen * WTS - Want to sell; jemand möchte etwas verkaufen * WIPE - Die gesamte Gruppe lebt aufgrund eines Fehlers ab. X * XR - Crossroads - Wegekreuz im Brachland Z * ZA - Zul'Aman in den Geisterlanden. * ZERG/EN - Kommt von "Zerg"; einem Gegner zahlenmäßig überlegen sein und ihn überrennen. Entliehen dem Blizzard-Strategiespiel StarCraft, wo das „Masse statt Klasse“-Überrollen eine beliebte Taktik bei Spielern der Zerg-Fraktion ist. * ZF - Zul'Farrak in Tanaris. * ZG - Zul'Gurub im Schlingendorntal. * Zomg - Die sehr überraschte bis sarkastische Version von OMG * Zort - Bringt Ärger zum Ausdruck, NPC in der Drachenöde und Anspielung auf Pinky von "Der Pinky und der Brain" Kategorie:Glossar